


Harmless Discovery

by thecrownedraven



Series: James/Real Madrid [Drabbles & One-shots] [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Double Penetration, Friends to Lovers, Inexperienced! Toni, James likes collars and women clothing, M/M, Mischievous! Cristiano, Out of Character, Panty Kink?, Riding, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrownedraven/pseuds/thecrownedraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toni, James, and Cristiano were friends since high school, and they were pretty close. It was harmless fun when they go through James' things and discover his secret stash of collars and women's intimate clothing. Within that second, Toni and Cristiano's innocent image of James broke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harmless Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best writer at smut, but practice makes perfect, right? Also, it's been a while since I've written anything actually.

Toni and Cristiano sat in James' room, bored of waiting for James to bring the food. Cristiano sat up on the bed with a mischievous smirk plastered on his face. Toni knew that meant something bad and wondered if he would get caught trying to escape. Cristiano stood up from the bed and suggested, "Hey, Toni, why don't we keep ourselves occupied?"

"What do you have in mind?" Toni raised an eyebrow before glancing over at the door. Cristiano pulled him up and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, aware of his plan to run away. He asked, "Aren't you curious if James, well you know, has anything dirty in his room?"

"I don't want to know," Toni frowned at the idea of invading James' privacy. He doesn't need his cute crush to think he's some pervert. Cristiano stared at Toni and asked, "But aren't you curious? We know he's gay, right? Maybe, James has a preference for muscular men or a particular model."

It did peak Toni's interest in what kind of person James liked. Cristiano noticed Toni was actually thinking over the idea and unknowingly found out about Toni's interest in knowing James' type. He released Toni when James entered the room and suggested, "We don't have anything in the fridge, so my mom asked if you guys want to come along and go to the grocery store or stay."

Cristiano answered for the both of them, "We'll stay and play outside for the meantime."

"Alright then," James smiled at them before closing the door behind him. Cristiano gets down on his knees and looks under his bed. He pulls out hidden, gay magazines and whistles, "Holy shit, the guys in here have large dicks. Oh crap, he likes them big and thick."

"What?" Toni looks and sees the folded pages and blushes red. The men were fit, tall, and well-endowed. Cristiano placed it back down and looked around. Toni wondered if he was well-endowed for James to even have some sexual attraction for him. Cristiano didn't find anything in his drawers, leaving Toni to tend his thoughts. It had been at least fifteen minutes Cristiano spent looking around, leaving the best for last.

Lastly, Cristiano approached James' closet and found a large, cardboard box hidden behind his winter jackets. Toni approached him and warned him, "I don't think it's a good idea to open it. We don't know what's inside of it. He might not even want anyone to see it."

"What's the harm? He'll forgive us if he finds out though." Cristiano pulled the box out of its hiding place and opened it. Inside it, women's underwear of every kind and in every color were neatly folded inside. On top of them, pink, black and white collars lined up against each other. Toni pulled one of the underwear out and looked at it with a blush. Cristiano let out a forced chuckle and looked up at Toni, "Holy shit, we've stumbled on something big. Who would have known that our James wears girl clothes? More important, does he buy it himself or does his mom buy it for him? Holy shit, that would mean she knows!"

Toni stared at the fuchsia, see-through panty and imagined James in them. He realized something and shouted, "Oh shit, now we know why James is the last to change in the lockers!"

"You're right! He's been wearing then since the first year!" Cristiano stared at him with widened eyes. Cristiano returns his attention to the underwear as Toni shamelessly puts it in his back pocket. The collars had a heart-shaped lock on them. Cristiano imagined it on the younger male and found it cute. Both boys heard steps up the stairs and saw James joyfully enter the room, "My mom bought us pizza!"

James notices the box and drops the box of pizza. Dread painted his face as he looked at his best friends. Toni panicked and wondered how they were going to explain this. James frowned and asked, "Why?"

"Curiosity killed the cat?" Cristiano stood up and approached him. James took steps back before running downstairs in embarrassment. Toni picked the box of pizza up and placed it on the drawer. Cristiano ran after him and Toni followed behind. James was about to lock himself in the bathroom, but Cristiano hugged him from behind. The smaller boy struggled in his arms before staying still. Toni hugged him as well, "It's okay if you like those type of things. We still love you!"

"I-I just didn't want you guys finding out. It's embarrassing." James muttered in Toni's shoulder. Cristiano pulled something out of Toni's pocket, "Well, not if Toni tried to take one, I don't think it's that bad."

Toni let James go before hiding his face in his hands. The Colombian boy stared at Toni and teased, "Is that why I felt something hard pressed against me?"

Cristiano laughed as Toni's face became red. James smiled before kissing his cheek. He pulled them both to his room and checked if his mother was outside with the neighbors. He pulled them into his room and asked, "Did you guys imagine me in the things you discovered?"

"Well, which one? The panties? Or are you talking about the collars? I'm pretty sure Toni thought about you bouncing on a big dick!" Cristiano felt like it was his mission to embarrass the German at any opportunity he got. James bursted into laughter, "Oh god, you saw that! Isco had me hide those for him!"

"Now I have blackmail for him," Cristiano grinned in delight. James removed his shirt and flopped onto his bed. Black lace peaked out from the top of his pants. Toni approached him and sat next to him, "You're wearing one right now?"

"Yes, now I'm actually glad you guys saw it. It'll making seducing you easier." James removed his pants and exposed the black panty. Toni looked away in embarrassment, but Cristiano kept his eyes on the beautiful boy. He wouldn't deny that he had feelings for him since they first meant, but he had denied he had them. James was trapped between the two of them and asked, “Are you two going to stare or do something?” **  
  
** Cristiano removed his shirt and tossed it to the side. Toni was hesitant in joining the two if it wasn't James crawling towards him and taking his shirt off. James admired their bodies, enjoying the lean, muscular bodies. Cristiano sat down and leaned against the wall. He pulled James on to his lap and placed his lips on his neck. Toni watched the two, watching Cristiano's hands slowly run down James' back. James moaned when Cristiano sucked on a pulse. Toni joined them and licked James' earlobe. The smaller boy shuddered and gasped when a hand held his hardening cock. Cristiano looked down and watched rutting against Toni’s hand and on his lap. **  
**

“We’re going to make you feel real good,” Cristiano whispered into his ear, “You won’t ever want anyone else beside us.”   
**  
** James nodded and whimpered when they stopped touching him. Cristiano repositioned them while Toni couldn’t look at James in the eye. The Colombian boy grinded down on his lap, watching Toni groan and throw his head back. He leaned in to kiss him and halted when Cristiano teased his nipples. He sat up and arched his back as he pinched and pulled them. Toni sat up and nervously placed light, feathery kisses on James’ stomach. James let out a whine as Toni released his cock from the confines of the panties. He looked down at him and kept eye contact with him. It was broken when Cristiano felt ignored and bit down on James’ nape. Toni took in the tip into his mouth and kept his eyes on James. Cristiano marked James’s sides with light bite marks. James’ sensitive body writhed in pleasure as Cristiano asked him, “Feeling good, James?” **  
**

The Colombian boy nodded eagerly and gasped when Toni scraped his teeth against the shaft. Cristiano smirked, “Then, why don’t you tell Toni how you’re feeling?”

“ _Fuck_ Toni,” James moaned out as he was taken in further. Cristiano slipped down the panty further and massaged his butt cheeks. James was losing himself in the pleasure and bucked forward, trying to climax under Toni’s torturous slow pace. Toni remained still as James thrusts into his mouth and feels a sense of pride to be able to make him like this. Also, being one of the two who can see him like this. James stutters out, “I-I’m going to-” **  
**

James’ orgasm hit him as he held on to Toni’s head. The German swallowed down his climax and pulled off as soon as he came down from the high. Cristiano asked, “Who do you want first?” **  
**

“Both. I want both of you inside of me.” James answered in a hoarse voice. Cristiano wasted no time in removing the rest of his clothes. Toni, on the other hand, asked, "Are you sure?" **  
**

James nodded and said, "I want you two to fuck me and fill me up with your cum." **  
**

The Colombian sat down on his bulge and asked, "Don't you want to, Toni?"   
**  
** Toni watched James get off him and place his face on his crotch. He nuzzled against it and unzipped it with his mouth. Toni stopped him and said, "Stop, if you continue I'll cum in my pants." ********

Cristiano ordered, "Well then, I'll prepare him for you. Blow Toni while I prep you."

James eagerly pulled Toni' pants and underwear while Toni hid his face. His cock stood proudly, leaking and throbbing, in front of James. He drooled at the sight before placing kitten licks on the shaft.  Toni watched his lips wrap themselves around his cock and bobbed up and down. Cristiano massaged James' butt cheeks and smacked it. James moaned around Toni's cock and Cristiano watched it jiggle with each smack.  He pulled his cheeks apart and flatly pressed his tongue on the puckered hole. He can feel James stiffen, awaiting the next move, and teased his hole. He ran his tongue in circles around it. Toni felt the need to release, but he didn’t want it to end so quickly.

James wanted Toni to release in his mouth; a need to taste its bitterness. He continued to suck it as he tries to lick the underside. Toni gripped James’ hair as he thrusts into his mouth. The Colombian boy tried to keep himself still, but the pleasure from both sides were making him dizzy. Cristiano pushed his tongue into the hole, which tightened around him. He pulled out and plunged in deeper, feeling James tremble from the pleasant intrusion. As James’ moans vibrated against him, Toni couldn’t hold back any further and released into his mouth without warning. He pulled out and stuttered an apology, “Oh crap! J-James, I’m sorry! I for-”

James cleaned his cock and said, “D-Don’t worry, I actually wanted you to release into my mouth.”

Cristiano pulled his tongue out before thrusting three fingers into him. James’ back arched at the sudden intrusion and looked back at Cristiano. He apologized before trying to stretch him further. He whined into his ear, “I feel left out when you two go into your own little world. But, just for today, I’ll let this slide.”

“I can blow you if you want?” James and Toni simultaneously asked. Cristiano felt flattered, but answered, “No, but I’ll take that offer another day. I want to release into James first.”

Cristiano pulled his fingers out and positioned the head of his cock to the hole. He thrusts into it, making James let out a silent scream. He strokes Toni’s cock to harden it again, which it does in seconds. He helps Toni position himself and slowly insert himself into James. He whimpered at the pain while the other two tried to make him feel relaxed. Toni kissed him as Cristiano planted light kisses up his spine. After a while, James thrusts back, which the two of them take as a sign that he’s accustomed to their size. Both thrust in and out of him, Cristiano was overwhelmed by how tight he was, “Oh god, baby, you’re so tight.”

James felt so full and trembled from the enormous load of pleasure. He let himself be taken over by his best friends, or now boyfriends, and rode out the pleasure. Cristiano pounded into him, hitting a certain bundle of nerves. James arched and moaned loudly. The room echoed with moans, ‘ _God yes_ ,’ ‘ _faster_ ,’ and James shouting their names. Unlike Toni, Cristiano wouldn’t be able to hold out longer, so he pulled out and stroked himself. He released on James’ butt and lower back. James tried to support himself and fuck himself on Toni’s cock. ****

James tightened around him and Toni couldn’t hold out any further, releasing into him as well. Seconds after, James came and rode his orgasm out. Toni pulled out and watched their cum run down James’ thighs.

“We should do this more often,” Cristiano joked as he hugged the other two. James tried to push him off, “Get off, you’re heavy and sticky from sweat.”

“I love you too,” Cristiano kissed his cheek. Toni chuckled and tried to get him off, “Last thing I need is for James’ mom to scold us about safe sex.”

“You’re right, let’s go take a shower,” Cristiano proposed as he got off the bed. Toni helped James off, who walked like a newborn baby. ********

Cristiano grabbed spare towels from the closet and they rushed to the restroom. After setting the water, they stepped in and helped their Colombian boy, who was rendered useless, shower in areas he couldn’t reached.

Even after hiding their evidence, James’ mother scolded them and had a painfully embarrassing lecture about safe sex to them.


End file.
